To synthesis compounds containing an amino or guanidino group with specific spatial relationships to a carboxylic or ester group. These compounds will be tested for inhibition of thrombin and for thrombokinase, inhibition and acceleration of clot lysis, and inhibition of plasminogen and for plasmin.